


flustering

by WattStalf



Series: Kinktober 2016 [7]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Kinktober 2016, PWP, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 01:39:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8231668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: One night, Takumi is feeling particularly affectionate.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kinktober Day 7, the theme of Creampie. Not really something I've ever written before, but I gave it a try. Been wanting to write about Takumi for a while, so here he is.  
> 

Takumi is feeling particularly affectionate when Corrin returns home; she can tell because he kisses her immediately, something that he doesn't do very often. Even though they're married now, he still takes a little bit of time to warm up to her when they're alone together. He's still a bit shy when it comes to his feelings, and he likes to sit and talk with her before he becomes physically affectionate, even after he's started talking to her romantically.

But on this night, he kisses her immediately, as soon as she comes through the door, and so she knows that he must be feeling particularly affectionate. And if he's feeling particularly affectionate, then there must be some sort of reason for this. That reason becomes incredibly apparent when she feels his erection pressing against her leg when he leans into their kiss.

It's still surprising that he would be this forward, which means his little _predicament_ must have been giving him fits for a while; he must have been sitting alone, wanting her, for quite some time, and now that she's home, he can't hold back. They're newly weds, so she can't help but miss him when she's gone as well, and she can feel desire welling up within her as soon as he kisses her.

His hands come to rest on her lower back, rubbing her gently, as he moans into her mouth. She reaches a hand to tangle in his hair, running her fingers through it as she often loves to do. Pulling her lips from his, she smirks and says, “You're awfully eager tonight, huh?”

Takumi blushes furiously, and scowls at her, his temporary confidence fading. “S-so what?” he says. “I missed you, what's wrong with that?”

“Nothing, nothing,” she says with a teasing grin. He glances off to the side, his face growing even more red. It's honestly cute, the way he still gets flustered with her, but she also doesn't want to discourage him by teasing him too much. She leans her hips into his to press against his erection again, and he lets out a soft, desperate moan without meaning to.

“If you want me so badly, you know I'm yours for the taking,” she says, and then she steps back to undress herself for him. Takumi starts to stammer out a reply, but then looks away again as he slowly removes his own clothes. She lays down to wait for him, and by the time he's on top of her, he's starting to come around. At the very least, he can look at her without looking away and going beet red.

She leans up to give him a little kiss on the cheek, trying to be more reassuring, and he leans into it, a smile playing on his lips as he finally starts to relax.  _That's_ her Takumi, the husband she loves so much, and when he kisses her this time, it's long and tender, the kind of kiss she can really lose herself in. His hands, meanwhile, start to wander, and one rests between her legs, rubbing and teasing her. He can feel how much she wants him, now, can feel just how mutual the desire is.

When Takumi slips a finger inside of her, she moans into his mouth, and as he fingers her, he begins rubbing her clit with his thumb. He's always been so attentive, always making sure that she feels good before he even begins to deal with himself, and she  _always_ feels good when he's trying. By the time he eases a second finger into her, she isn't sure how much longer she's going to be able to hold out. She breaks their kiss to whimper out his name, to let him know that she's ready.

“I love you,” he mumbles so softly that she can barely make it out. He always does this just before he pushes himself into her, and she holds onto his shoulders with her legs wrapped around him as he thrusts and as the two of them moan in unison, both so needy for one another. Yes, he definitely must have missed her and he definitely must have been waiting for this.

As things are, it doesn't take her long once he's fucking her in earnest, and she tightens her hold on him as she comes. His breathing grows labored as he struggles to maintain his own composure even as she loses hers, slowing his thrusts for a moment because he doesn't want to do himself in just yet. It's a losing battle, however, and even as he begins to steady himself and can resume, it's easy to tell that he doesn't have much left in him at all.

Rocking his hips in a steady motion, Takumi manages to hold on for longer than Corrin expects, or at least long enough to start building up another orgasm for her. Already, she's growing tense, but he is barely hanging on, reduced to nothing but a mess of moaning and struggling to breathe, his face so deliciously pathetic. She takes one of her own hands and rests it on her breast, hoping to speed up her own pleasure and beat him there. Rolling a nipple between her fingers, she gasps, and Takumi groans, muttering something she can't even understand.

It's going to be a photo finish, she knows, and normally she would try to outlast him, but tonight she wants to get there first. Closing her eyes, she rolls her hips up to meet his, pushing him deeper and giving herself the final nudge she needs. Barely, just barely, she comes before him, and then she hears the adorable cry he always gives as he follows her, and then it's over and he pulls out to avoid collapsing on top of her, coming to rest next to her as they bask.

The room is silent save for their heavy breathing, and it is Takumi who moves first, sitting up to look at his seed spilling out of her. Always, he likes to look, as if trying to confirm something. She isn't sure what it means, but she hasn't asked yet; she supposes it's just something he likes and, if she's being honest, she'd have to say that she likes it as well.

When he notices that she's caught him looking, his face flushes and he scrambles, quickly laying back down and pulling her to his chest so she can't look at him anymore. She laughs to herself; even now, he's still pulling the shy act and she isn't when he'll finally get over that. He might always get flustered easily, no matter how long they're married, but she doesn't really mind. After all, it's too cute to really be bothered by.

 


End file.
